Sadistic Apathy
by tempestquill
Summary: Tired of playing the nice girl, Yuki decides to take a little friendly advice and beat Soujiro at his own game, but who knew that Akira would join in the game as well?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Sadistic Apathy"  
By C.K. Blake

Looking back on how things have turned out, he thinks maybe its best that he's quiet, because it seems as though every time he speaks a life-altering event comes to pass in the lives of his friends. Really at the time he'd only meant it as a flippant piece of advice. He never thought those ten seemingly innocent little words would have such an impact.

"Perhaps you should try beating him at his own game."

Then again, as a smirk tugs at his mouth, it has proven very entertaining to observe.

----------

"He flirted with me all afternoon, and then he asked me what kind of flowers to pick out for his date!" Yuki says in absolute disappointment. "It was a perfect day until he mentioned someone else. I really thought that maybe this time…"

Of course she isn't able to finish as Tsukushi lets out a huff and shakes her head before opening her mouth. "Yuki, I've told you before, he's no good! Nishikado Soujiro is nothing but a playboy! He'll just end up using you, and if he ever dares to lay a finger on you I'll knock him out flat and make him wish he was never born! You're better than that! Why do you even waste your time on him? You're too good for him! He's nothing but a rich, spoiled playboy who will never grow up! Let his parents worry about matching him up, and find a nice, sweet boy who knows what he has right in front of him when he looks at you!"

"But you haven't seen him the way I have," Yuki says quietly, and again Tsukushi lets out a huff, but Yuki is saved from the rant that she knows is coming by the sound of the bell jingling over the door of the dango shop, and she is very grateful, until she lays eyes on Domyouji Tsukasa, who never fails to intimidate her or rile up Tsukushi.

"Oi! Woman! What was all that yelling? We could hear you from the street!" Tsukasa barks out, and Yuki winces at the tone and then looks at Tsukushi.

Tsukushi trembles, her eyes narrowing as she glares at Tsukasa and says, "I'll yell whenever I feel like it! And if it weren't for your playboy friend harassing my best friend I wouldn't have a need to, baka!"

"My friend wouldn't dare touch a commoner like your friend!" Tsukasa snaps back.

"And what is wrong with my friend?!" Tsukushi snarls. "He spends most of the day with her and then talks about buying flowers for one of his little conquests! My 'commoner' friend is too good for your rich, spoiled walking Casanova!"

Yuki looks down at the floor with a fierce blush coloring her cheeks as Tsukushi and Domyouji continue to bicker over her and Soujiro. She doesn't notice that someone else is watching her.

Finally the fight loses steam and Domyouji is addressing her, "Oi, friend of my little weed, will you be okay working by yourself tonight? Makino is coming with me, because I know if I don't take her now she'll only cause me to kill her later when she doesn't show up."

"Who says I won't show up? Who says I'm even going with you!" Tsukushi shouts as she tries to snatch her arm from his firm grip, and Yuki's eyes are wide, Tsukushi and Tsukasa's fights are always so explosive. She can't imagine how two such volatile people could actually work, but somehow they seem almost perfect for each other.

"Woman! Stop embarrassing yourself! The great Domyouji has spoken and you WILL be coming with me," Tsukasa answers, his tone broaching no argument as he fixes his eyes on Yuki.

Yuki lets out a little squeak, gives a nod and then stutters out, "I'll be fine. Really, it's not even a busy day."

"Good, because no wasn't an option," Tsukasa says with a firm nod and then he drags Tsukushi out of the door and into the awaiting limo.

Once they are out of the door she reaches for the broom and finally lifts her gaze from the floor. She nearly jumps at the sight of Hanazawa Rui lounging on a bench against the wall, looking dashing in his usual trademark white. He sets aside the novel in his hands and looks at her, almost appraising her, and suddenly Yuki feels very nervous. Finally he gets to his feet and approaches her. He walks around her, and then he tilts his head to the side, and with a small smile he meets her gaze and says, "If you want to capture his interest, it won't be easy. Perhaps you should try beating him at his own game."

There isn't a doubt in her mind as to who he means. She watches quietly as he slips out of the door, his hands in his pockets as he walks away, his pace relaxed and unrushed. She shakes her head and then notices he left his book. She goes over to the bench, picks it up and is about to go after him to return it when she looks down at the cover and her eyes widen and her cheeks redden. In her hand is a copy of i_Lady Chatterly's Lover_/i.

She can't resist as she flips open the book. Her cheeks immediately redden at the content, but something warms in the pit of her stomach and she can feel that heat flush throughout her body. The words twist something inside of her, and slowly she realizes that being a good girl will get her very little in life, and it is at this moment that Matsuoka Yuki realizes her failings, and so begins the first step in her new life as someone who quietly asserts herself in a most unexpected way.

----------

It has been a little over a month since she heard those words that changed her life and received the best study guide to learn the art of Soujiro's game of seduction. She's managed to learn quite a few things on her own in the way of self-exploration and practice flirting. She's discovered things about herself that she never knew existed, and while she's still learning, a few of her experiments have proven successful. She's managed to keep her latest education a secret from everyone, but now is the night to prove not only to herself, but to a certain someone that she is a quite capable match in the game of seduction.

She's pleased to have been invited to a party hosted by Mimisaka Akira, though she honestly suspects she's received the invitation more from his pity for her in regard to her liking Soujiro than his friendship with her. Still, won't they all be surprised when they see her. She looks at herself in the mirror; the bright red dress clings to her curves, the straps thin and delicate on her shoulders, the plunged neckline, and the open back that barely manages to cover above the small of her back. She reaches for the wrap that came with the dress she found at a vintage shop. She has her hair pulled up in a delicate twist, a few wisps left to drift down along her neck. Her make-up is natural, and she can hardly believe she's staring at herself in the mirror. She's a far cry from the naïve girl she was a month ago.

She smiles confidently as she gets to her feet. She's careful to adjust the wrap to cover herself so she doesn't arouse her parents' suspicions as she slips her feet into her red, open toe heels and steps out of the door. She sees the car Akira sent for her, and she notices the driver fidget as he looks at her and opens the door for her. She slips inside with a smile. He quickly closes the door for her and the drive is silent all the way to the Mimisaka estate.

The car stops at the entrance to the main house and the driver scurries over to open the door for her. She gives him a smile of thanks and then a moment later she's stepping inside of the house, a servant takes her purse and wrap and then leads her to the ballroom where the party is being held. She's a little nervous as the servant pulls open the door for her, but then a small smile tugs at her lips and this is it, this is the moment she's been waiting to show him and the world that she isn't the same timid little Yuki that they all think they know.

As soon as she's inside she can hear Tsukushi's approach and she barely has time to brace herself for the impact as her best friend comes running over and grapples her into a hug. She's careful to keep her expression in check as she notices Tsukushi's eyes widen. "Yuki! Wow, I can't believe it. Look at you," she says in awe.

Yuki's cheeks flush a little and she looks shyly to the floor, best not let Tsukushi in on her changes so suddenly. "I know, when I bought the dress I didn't realize the cut was so bold. I didn't have time to go out and look for anything else though, so I'm stuck with this tonight. I would have kept my wrap by the maid just ran off with it."

"Well, careful that you don't catch a cold," Tsukushi says, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Yuki lets out a nervous giggle and then cranes her neck, surveying the party. It's full of the young, socially elite, and she knows she's out of place, but something in her sparks to life. She's here to play in his world, and she's here to win. She follows Tsukushi over to a table where Tsukasa is busily chattering to Rui who hardly looks like he's paying any attention. Rui's eyes widen at the sight of her, and then Tsukasa turns around to look, and his mouth drops.

"Ah, Yuki-chan, what a pleasant surprise. Red suits you," Rui says with a nod of acknowledgement, and Yuki knows that he's in on her secret, and knows about her game. What a strange and mysterious man, she could see why Tsukushi first held her interest in him.

"Yu-Yu-Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa splutters in disbelief, and then Tsukushi smacks him in the shoulder, and he turns a fierce glare on her. "What is it woman? I'm just trying to figure out how that is Yuki-chan!"

"Stop gaping, baka. You look like a fish," Tsukushi snaps, which of course is the beginning of a quarrel between the two.

Yuki is about to have a seat at the table when a warm breath at her ear causes her to pause. "Care to have a dance with me?"

She would know that voice anywhere. With a sly smile tugging at her mouth, and Rui's brow rising, she turns around and says, "Only if you insist, Nishikado-san."

Soujiro's eyes widen for a moment as he says, "Yuki?"

She lets out her usual shy giggle, directing her eyes to the floor, as her friends would expect. She nods at him, and slowly looks up. His expression has changed, but still his offer stands as he takes her hand. Yuki can feel Tsukushi's eyes on her as he pulls her into his arms and they waltz across the floor, his hand brushing the bare skin of her back, and the eyes of other guests falling on them as well. He spins her around and as the song comes to an end he firmly grasps her hand and pulls her away from the party and into the gardens.

Once they are a good distance from the house he stops and stares down at her. "What are you thinking wearing something like that?" he asks, his eyes narrowed.

She snorts a laugh and pulls her hand from his grasp. She takes a step toward some white roses that have caught her attention and then she gives him a coy look over her shoulder. "Why ask such a thing? I wanted to make a good impression tonight among your friends. It wasn't easy finding something nice to wear that I could afford. What? You don't like it?"

"It's a little bit revealing, and not like something you would normally wear," he says.

She tilts her head to the side and slowly approaches him. She notices how he shifts, and a smile tugs at her lips. Once she reaches him, she places a hand on his chest, over his heart, and she can feel the heat of his body and the erratic beat of his heart. Her other hand glides across his flat stomach, slipping further down to his pants, and then stops to rest over his crotch. She casually caresses the growing bulge there, and raises a brow at him in challenge. Her voice is husky when she speaks, "From the way things seem I think you like how I look right now."

He swallows thickly and then gives himself a shake as he takes a step back from her, wondering what's gotten into his usually shy and innocent Yuki. Instead of looking down at the ground she meets his incredulous gaze head on and says, "I think it's time I go back inside and find Akira to thank him. I wouldn't want anyone to question my absence or yours. Perhaps you should calm yourself before returning to the party. Have a good night, Nishikado-san."

He stares after her in shock, the blood boiling in his veins. He can't believe that this curvy, daring creature in a red slip of a satin dress is actually Yuki. It can't be. He takes a few deep breaths as he watches her walk away. He sits down on a bench in his best friend's gardens, the cool night air doing nothing to help him as he valiantly tries to will down his libido, but it's to no avail as his mind keeps stumbling across this new creature that Yuki has become, and he wonders when and how she changed so much.

----------

She steps back into the house, a small smile tugging at her lips. She can hardly believe how she's managed to affect Soujiro. Maybe Hanazawa-san had a point about playing Soujiro's game and eventually beating him at it. She knows that she's had the benefit of surprise on her side tonight, and now she just has to find a way to keep him on his toes when around her. She looks around the ballroom, notices the various young socialites, sees the table where Tsukushi, Domyouji, and Rui are seated, and then she notices Akira off in the corner with a woman slightly more mature than the rest of the guests.

She heads off in Akira's direction, and quickens her pace when she notices the wince pass across his face. Obviously he's about to let the woman down and he could probably use a little help to keep the situation from becoming more awkward than it already is. When she gets to the pair she reaches out and drops a hand on his shoulder, a smile curves her mouth when he looks up in seeming relief, and then his eyes widen in shock.

"Akira-kun, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I was wondering if I could borrow you for a dance and thank you for your invitation tonight," she says.

"Yuki?" he asks, and gives himself a shake as he looks her up and down, appraising her, and she blushes faintly as he takes her hand in his warm, gentle grip, and without a second glance toward the woman he'd been talking to, he leads her to the dance floor as that woman stalks angrily from the room.

"Thank you," he says as he pulls her close and they begin to sway to the music.

"Any time Akira," she replies with a smile, and then her eyes widen with the way he's looking at her, like she's something that's caught his interest.

He tilts his head a little to the side and again he shakes his head. "You look amazing tonight. The dress is bold, and who knew what you were hiding from us, Yuki-chan. Has Soujiro seen you yet?"

She flushes faintly and lets out a small laugh. "I left him out in the garden. He seemed to need a little fresh air."

"I'll bet," Akira replies, and as the final notes of the song fill the air he looks like he's about to say something, but he notices an odd expression pass over Yuki's face, and then the next thing he knows she's leaning up on her tiptoes, and her warm lips are pressed against his.

His arms wrap around her delicate waist and he holds her for a moment, their lips connected, and while it's just a simple kiss it feels profound. When she pulls back she lets out a chuckle and says, "Again, thank you for inviting me tonight, Akira-kun."

She pulls back from his grasp and sways through the curious crowd of onlookers, headed toward the table where Makino, Tsukasa, and Rui are seated, and that's when Akira feels the firm hand land on his shoulder. He turns around and faces a very angry looking Soujiro.

"What was that about?" his friend growls.

Akira shrugs, and looks in the direction of the table where Yuki is seated next to Rui and laughing with Makino. He reaches up and traces his lips with his finger, and then he meets Soujiro's dark gaze and says, "I don't know, but it wasn't half bad."

Akira watches as Soujiro stalks off toward the bar, and then he returns his attention to the table where his other friends are. His eyes are immediately drawn to the girl in red, laughing lively, and he can hardly believe that she's actually Yuki-chan, sweet, endearing, innocent Yuki-chan. Something has definitely changed in her, and in spite of his usual taste in women he has to admit that he is definitely intrigued.

He heads over to the table to greet his friends, but before he can reach the table Rui gets to his feet, takes Yuki's hand, and leads her past Akira and out on the dance floor. Rui's small smile isn't lost on Akira and he wonders just what is going on.

----------

"You really didn't have to ask me to dance, Hanazawa-san," Yuki says, a blush lighting up her cheeks as she feels his warm hand against the small of her back.

He looks at something, or rather someone, just past her shoulder and then redirects his attention to her. "Quite the contrary, Yuki-chan. I find your current transformation and its effects very interesting. For a beginner you are certainly playing the game well. You have both of them watching you."

"Both of them?" she asks, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You've caught Akira's attention as much as you have Soujiro's. They're watching us right now. Care to make it interesting?" he asks.

"How?" she whispers in a breathless tone.

That small smile pulls at his mouth as he leans down, his breath is warm against her ear as he speaks softly, "Join me for lunch tomorrow."

She smiles brightly at him, and as the song ends he takes her hand and kisses the top of it before giving her a little bow and allowing her to go to the table as he turns in the direction of the bar.

She's nearly made it back to the table and a very perplexed looking Tsukushi when a strong hand wraps around her wrist and halts her stride. She turns to look and her eyes widen in surprise and then narrow at the cold look on his face. "Nishikado-san," she says primly in a tone that clearly demands he state his intent and then let her be on her way.

"Yuki-chan," he says with a tilt of his head, and then he tugs her to him. She stumbles a step and lands against his solid body. She glares up at him, anger flaring within her. He chuckles. "This is a dangerous game for a nice girl like you to try to play. First me, then Akira, and now Rui? Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

She snatches her hand from his grasp and reaches for a glass of champagne as a caterer walks by with a tray. She throws the champagne in his face and then says, "If you have anything to say then just say it. Don't make assumptions about me or my actions. Who I talk to, who I pursue, and who I am going out to lunch with is not your concern. You've made that plain to me, Nishikado-san. Now I think it's time you go and get cleaned up."

She then turns around and heads for the table where her friends are waiting. Tsukushi is suppressing a smile, Domyouji is outright laughing, and Akira is looking at her with interest. As she takes a seat in the empty chair next to Akira, she looks up and meets Rui's eyes from across the bar. He lifts up a glass in salute, his small smile firmly in place, a look of amusement in his marble-like eyes.

----------

He tilts his head as he watches her, and he's surprised by both how much she has changed and how much she has remained the same. There is a very interesting spark in her, and he wouldn't mind sitting back and watching that spark ignite just to see which of his two friends it manages to capture and consume. He watches her now, and sees a little bit of the girl she was before this great change took a hold of her, she's obviously a little uncomfortable in their current surroundings, and he will admit, if only to himself, that he picked this particular café because of its expense and upscale reputation just to test her. He was right, especially as she's sitting across from him nervously fidgeting with her hands.

He takes a sip from his water glass, and waves to the approaching waitress to let her know they need more time. He then shifts in his seat and leans toward her, that small telling smile on his face as he appraises her. "Such a change in you, Yuki-chan. You did well in hiding it from Makino, but I've noticed, and I'm not the only one. What is your secret, what has made you change so much?"

He watches as she nervously reaches for her glass of water, a faint blush on her cheeks, but she does something unexpected. Instead of redirecting her gaze she looks him directly in the eye. "Maybe I've learned that if I want something I have to pursue it. It's true I'm shy and nowhere near your social circle, but I'm not out to break into society. I just want him to notice me. I'm tired of him overlooking me for all those other girls. I have you to thank for that, Hanazawa-san."

He leans back in his chair at this, with a brow raised. "Me?"

She gives a little nod and then reaches in her bag. He chuckles as he recognizes the book she takes out of it and hands to him. "Ah, I see. So you've really taken my advice and have decided to play the game. How very interesting, but now you have two opponents instead of one."

She chokes a little on her water and her eyes widen. "What?" she asks.

"Let's order lunch first and then I will tell you, but before I tell you about the players in your game you must tell me how you've learned to play so well," he replies, and then with a wave of his hand the waitress arrives and he orders for the both of them.

After enjoying her company for a two hour lunch, Rui has to admit that she's quite an unexpectedly passionate young woman. She's taken action now, and not without a little push from him. This will prove most entertaining, and he wonders if either Soujiro or Akira will have any idea what has been unleashed upon the both of them. He knows that they've both taken notice of the usually quiet and overlooked young woman, but now she's blossomed, and all of her nights of practicing and learning the art of foreplay and seduction will be put to the test now that she's out for bigger game. The one weapon she has on her side, her seemingly innocent façade that hides the fiery woman inside will spell the doom of the two Casanovas of F4. He does not envy his friends the game they've begun to play, he's just going to sit back and enjoy the show, though he might participate a little from the sidelines just to see how worked up Soujiro will get.

----------

Akira is standing by the window of the lounge in one of their favorite hotspots. He's perusing the crowd since he has little else to do since his latest interlude just ended. He turns to look at his best friend, lounging on the couch sipping at a snifter of brandy, with a girl pressed close on either side. Still he can tell that Soujiro isn't enjoying himself the way he usually does. Things have been different ever since that night at his party. He lightly fingers his lips; he can still recall the subtle warmth of that kiss, even if she did it for Soujiro's benefit. She isn't his type at all, for one she's younger than him, nice, dependable, shy, sweet, and Makino's best friend. She's definitely off limits. Not to mention his best friend is obviously more into her than he'd care to admit. Still, Akira can't help but find the girl intriguing, especially after that night.

Something catches his eye as he returns his attention to the entrance of the club. Rui is there dressed in his usual white, and there is a woman on Rui's arm, dressed in a tailor cut black dress with a plunging neckline, the skirt flirting and fanning just above her knees with her every movement, and her hair swept up into a nice, soft up do with a few curls hanging down to show off the curve of her pretty neck. He eyes the girl up and down, and wonders why Rui would show up at this particular place with a girl. It's not usually like him, and then Akira does a double take as he finally recognizes the girl.

His breath hitches in his chest and he can't believe it. He blinks, rubs his eyes, and still it's her. He nearly jumps when he feels Soujiro's hand on his shoulder, and then he turns to meet his friend's concerned gaze. "Hey I called out to you three times. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Soujiro says, and then lets out a chuckle. "Don't tell me there's an angry husband down there looking for you."

Akira shakes his head and returns his gaze to the floor below, and he knows the minute that Soujiro spots them, because he lets out a hiss. They both realize where the couple is headed as they cut through the crowd. Soujiro strides across the room, headed straight for the bar. The two girls on the couch look nervously at each other and decide to leave as he no longer looks like he's in a pleasant mood. Akira does not blame them, and silently applauds their sense of self preservation.

Shortly after the girls leave Rui steps inside holding the door open, and a moment later Yuki slips past him, her laughter filling up the room. "Rui-kun, it's a wonder that Tsukushi still talks to you after that!" she says.

Rui just smiles that little smile of his and Akira can feel the rage coming off of Soujiro from across the room.

"Well, if she'd really been so concerned for her modesty then she should have locked the door behind her. I suppose she's lucky that I was the one intending to use the facilities. Still I have to admit it is amusing that I saw her like that before Tsukasa," Rui says with a grin.

Yuki playfully swats his arm and shakes her head. "You shouldn't say such things. You know Tsukushi isn't like that."

He gives a nod, and then replies, "But I daresay I've found someone who would leave the door unlatched on purpose, Yuki-chan."

Akira's eyes widen at this, and he can't help wondering what THAT is supposed to mean, and apparently it's the last straw for Soujiro as he sets his glass down firmly on the bar and approaches the couple. Akira changes his stance, preparing to jump in if need be.

"What do you think you are you doing here with him?" Soujiro growls as he comes face to face with Yuki, completely ignoring Rui, and Akira notices how Rui seems to change his stance as well, pulling away from Yuki under the excuse of making her a drink.

"I'm out having fun with a friend," she answers, and her dark eyes lock with his, and Akira swears he can see sparks.

"Dressed like that," Soujiro hisses waving at her dress, and then he continues, "And in a place like this?!"

"You're here aren't you? So what right do you have to judge where I go?" she challenges, and Akira can't deny that she has a point, and she looks really good when she's assertive and taking control like this. He's impressed.

Soujiro grabs her upper arm, and her eyes flash darkly. "You're not like this! What is wrong with you? Dressing like this? Parading around in front of all of us, pursuing whatever man would give you a second look!"

She snatches her arm free from his grasp and then her mouth curves into a sneer the likes of which Akira has never seen on her sweet face. "Maybe you don't know me at all, Nishikado-san."

She then looks past him, her eyes meeting Rui's. Akira senses a silent exchange between the two, and then he gives her his impish smile and a nod. That can't mean anything good, and Akira's eyes widen as she approaches him. She looks up at him, their eyes meeting, and then she trails a hand delicately up his left arm, her fingernails walking along his shoulder before curling a finger in his hair. She drags her tongue enticingly across her lips and smiles at him, and he finds himself wondering where innocent, sweet Yuki is, and who this woman is before him.

"Akira-san," she says, her voice little more than a husky whisper, "I want to dance."

Who is he to refuse a lady's request, even when he feels the eyes of his best friend staring daggers into his back as he takes her hand and leads her out of the VIP room and onto the dance floor?

He admits that usually he's not much for dancing, but there's something about the way she looks in that dress, and in the way she is looking at him. The music is slow, but almost primal, and she's twisting and curving her body in a way that would capture any man's attention. He begins to follow her movements, not caring that she's the one leading, as long as she keeps moving like that, and then she shifts closer, her body brushing against his with every movement. He can feel her pressed against him as they shift, sway, and holy shit she's grinding against him, and it's having quite an effect on him. He can still barely believe that this is Yuki-chan. Has Soujiro broken her so completely that she's become some wanton goddess out for revenge?

His body shudders as one of her arms goes behind his neck and she leans back, giving him a full view of her cleavage while simultaneously brushing against his slowly growing arousal. She rocks against him, her head swaying back and forth and then she straightens again, and suddenly their eyes lock. He's never seen such a fire dancing in the young woman's eyes, and he's stunned when she leans up and their lips meet again. This kiss isn't like the first. She isn't satisfied with just a quick brush of lips upon lips. She nips at his bottom lip, and when he opens his mouth her tongues slips inside, exploring with enthusiasm and a surprising amount of experience, and he wonders what other secret talents she is hiding as his arms wrap around her and he kisses her back just as fervently.

----------

Rui brings the glass to his lips, gingerly taking a sip of his rum and Coke, his eyes locked on his friend. He watches as Soujiro stiffens, his fist curling at his side, and then he slips next to Soujiro and follows his gaze. His eyes widen as he sees Yuki kissing Akira. This is a tactic he never expected from her. Apparently he hasn't given her enough credit. She's quickly learned how to play the game well. He raises a brow as he watches her pull away and settle back on her feet, and he can see the dazed expression on Akira's face.

He's pulled from his thoughts by the growl from the man beside him. "Are you just going to let Akira take her from you?" Soujiro snaps.

Rui snorts. "I never laid a claim on her in the first place Soujiro. Her affairs are hardly my concern. I merely enjoy the entertainment quality of her company."

He realizes too late how bad it was of him to make such a frivolous comment as Soujiro's fist meets his face with a considerable amount of force. He lands on his ass and glares up at his friend through his light colored bangs. He brings a hand up to his mouth, feeling the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "I'll let that slide under the circumstances, but if I were you I wouldn't try that again," Rui says dangerously.

He watches as Soujiro storms out of the VIP lounge. He gets to his feet, rights his clothing, and then steps up to the window to watch the scene unfolding below. He sees Soujiro shove at a still dazed Akira and then snatch up the arm of Yuki. He can only imagine the exchange of words before Yuki, clearly angry at whatever Soujiro is saying, slaps him hard across the face. Akira even looks offended, and as Yuki slips through the growing crowd Akira heads after her, and Soujiro is left standing in the middle of the dance floor gingerly massaging his tender cheek and glaring at the murmuring audience surrounding him.

Rui smiles to himself as he thinks that maybe that punch from Soujiro was worth this show. Yuki-chan is proving very surprising and entertaining indeed. It will only be a matter of time before she has her game matched and set.

----------

Okay, he can admit that he's sulking. He's been sulking ever since the night of Akira's party when she felt him up, left him high and dry, and then threw champagne in his face. He turned bitter however when she went off and danced with his best friend at that club and then had the gall to slap him when he told her how she was making a spectacle of herself by making out with Akira of all people. It's been over a week since he last spoke to Akira, and maybe he's taken to following her. He's watched her working at the dango shop, and he's followed her to her tea ceremony classes, and he even considered renting an apartment in the building across from the building where she lived with her parents and investing in a pair of binoculars, but he still has some sense of restraint left him. He's not Tsukasa after all.

For all outward appearances she's still the same seemingly innocent and sweet girl she's always been, but he's also followed her when she goes out at night. He's seen her sitting at the bars, collecting men much like the way he collects women. He's even seen her walk out the door with them, and every time, like she can sense that she's being followed she's managed to lose him and he'll see her coming home an hour or so later dressed in her usual get up instead of the revealing dresses she puts on for her nightly romps.

He wonders how she explains her late night activities to her parents.

He really can't take this anymore, watching her like this. He wonders why he never noticed this side of her before. Is she really so good at hiding who she truly is behind that sweet and innocent façade? It's Saturday, Makino has the day off because she has a date with Tsukasa, and he knows that it's just Yuki working in the shop today. He's already made arrangements with Okami-san to ensure that she's occupied with visiting her sister. He handed her the train tickets and personally saw her off this morning.

He watches as she wipes down one of the countertops, and then he steps inside the shop, the bell over the door jingling in his wake. She looks up, and her eyes widen in surprise for a moment and then she quickly shifts into a cool demeanor as she tilts her head and says, "Nishikado-san, I wasn't expecting to see you today. Is there anything I can help you with? Are you here to make arrangements for catering?"

He stalks across the shop until he's standing toe to toe with her. She looks up, their eyes locking, and he notices how hers widen in something akin to fear. He smirks at that. At least she still has enough sense left in her to realize that she is in danger. He shifts closer to her and she takes a step back, and he continues this little dance until he has her backed up against a wall. He has a hand pressed against the wall on either side of her head and he leans down until their faces are level, and his mouth tugs into the smirk that says he knows he's won.

"I know your secrets now, Yuki-chan. You're just like me. You hide it well with those innocent eyes and helpless behavior around Makino, but I've seen the places that you go after work and I know how late you get home. Do you like their hands on you? Does it give you a thrill? I've seen the men that pick you up at the bars. Pathetic," he hisses, and he watches in anticipation as her eyes narrow.

"You've been following me?" she asks.

He shrugs, leaning in closer to her, just shy of touching her, and replies, "Like you didn't suspect you were being followed. You're very good at evading me when you leave the bars with them."

"I'm nothing like you," she snaps.

He snorts. "Oh I beg to differ. You're just like me; you just have a better mask to hide behind. I want to know just how well you play the game," he whispers huskily as he loosens the belt on her kimono.

He watches as the heat flushes her cheeks as he tugs it loose revealing the pink camisole and matching panties beneath. He pushes the kimono off her shoulders, down her arms and lets it fall to the floor, and then he closes the last bit of distance between them, his lips meeting hers. She melts at the sensation, leaning back against the wall for support. He smiles at her, because now he knows he's still better at this game than she is.

His hands are on her waist as his mouth devours her. His thumbs lazily slip beneath the hem of the garment, and he decides to get bold, slipping his hand up her abdomen, along her ribs until his thumbs are brushing the underside of her pert breasts, and he grins as her breath hitches. He pulls back from the kiss and then nuzzles against her throat as he nips her collarbone.

"You will never forget this, Yuki-chan. I'll have you beneath me, writhing and begging for your release as you cry out my name," he whispers huskily.

Her eyes slip shut and she lets out a whimper as he guides her down to the floor, and that is when she realizes that he is in control. She can't let him win, not this easily. She pushes him back, her narrow eyes glaring at him. She wants this more than anything, this heat building between them, but she wants control as well. Her hand goes to the back of his head, her fingers tangling into his hair, trying to forget the heat his hands are creating as they caress her breasts, his thumbs lazily circling and caressing her nipples. She drags him in for a kiss, hot and demanding, feverish, and then his left hand begins to slip down her body, his index finger absently circling her belly button as she reaches for his button up shirt.

He lowers his hand, his fingers curling around the waistband of her pink panties, and then dipping inside, and that is when she yanks open his shirt, the buttons go flying and the cloth rips but neither of them really care, as he touches her. He feels a jolt in his pants at the sound of her moan, and he's pleased to find her so aroused, so wet for him. He rubs along her slit, circling her center, and she actually mewls at the sensation, arching up and he drinks in the sight of her, and then he dips his finger inside of her, his eyes widening.

"So tight," he whispers a little in awe, and he notices how she freezes beneath him, her body stiffens and she looks up at him with wide eyes.

It can't be, but as he stares down at her and sees the flush that takes over her body there's no other explanation, especially not with how tight she is. This deserves further exploration before he comes to any concrete conclusions, because he still has the mental images of her leaving various bars with all those guys.

He works his finger slowly in and out of her, reveling in the slick feel of her, but that isn't enough. He slithers down her body, forgetting that she still has on the camisole. He'll worry about fully undressing her later, right now he has a mystery to solve. He shrugs out of his jacket, tosses it aside, yanks off his ruined shirt and throws it in the general direction of his jacket, and then he reaches down for her soiled pink panties. Pink, one of the playful colors of innocence, but how could she possibly be innocent with the recent change in her behavior?

He yanks them down her legs, and leans forward, brushing a kiss along her hip bone, his dark eyes lock with hers, that smirk tugging at his mouth as he watches her swallow as he drifts lower. He nudges his nose against the juncture where her leg meets hip, and then he runs his tongue along her crease. She lets out a moan as her body shudders, and her arms give beneath her as she slumps back, her legs trembling. He positions her legs over his shoulders and uses his long, aristocratic fingers to gently open her folds. He delves deeper inside of her with his tongue, playfully plunging it inside of her, darting, and then finally he circles her center, his lips closing around it, sucking as he carefully works two fingers inside of her, still stunned with how tight she is.

She squirms and bucks beneath him, her back arching gracefully, and he doesn't let up, pressing his fingers in and out, working at a steadily increasing rhythm as she pants and squirms under his special attention. He can't take his eyes off of her, seeing the shifting expressions of pleasure crossing her face, her eyes squeeze tightly shut, and then he feels that tell-tale shudder run through her body as the fluids rush forward, flooding his mouth with her salty-sweet taste, and eagerly he continues his administrations, and he can feel the ache of his full erection.

He pulls back, a smug look on his face as he sees her panting and struggling to catch her breath, her eyes lazily falling open, and he can't wait anymore, that ache in his loins too much to take. He kicks off his shoes, unbuttons and unzips his pants, and kicks out of them. He slips his boxers off last. He reaches in his pants pocket and pulls out a condom. He tears it open, quickly puts it on, and then he shifts so that he's covering her body. He rolls his hips against hers, rubbing against her folds as he leans down, burying his face in her neck, sucking at the tender skin over her fluttering pulse, and he can feel her hands weakly run up his back.

He guides himself to her opening, nudging the tip of his erection inside of her. He can feel her tremble beneath him, can sense that she's about to say something. He doesn't give her the opportunity as he thrusts deep inside of her, so tight, and then his eyes widen at the resistance and the feel of something tearing inside of her as she arches up and cries out in pain. He shifts back enough to look at her, sees her bottom lip worried between her teeth and the look of pain on her face.

He's buried to the hilt inside of her, and her feet are planted firmly on the floor, knees raised to his waist and her body is trembling as she whimpers. He feels like an asshole. With a great deal of effort he stops himself from continuing and softly calls her name.

"Yuki-chan," he says gently. "Yuki, look at me. Tell me it's not true. I can't be your first."

Slowly she opens watery eyes to look at him, and he feels something in him shatter. He really is her first. His rage and jealousy has led him to steal her virginity from her. He doesn't know what to do, and suddenly she shifts beneath him and he can't control himself anymore as that sends a spark through his loins and up along his spine. He bends down and fervently takes her mouth as he begins to rock against her, more careful now, slowly getting her used to him being inside of her.

She continues to whimper as he rocks inside of her, but then her legs wrap around his waist, changing her position just a little bit and she pulls back from his mouth her head falling back as a moan escapes her, and the sound shakes him to his core.

"More," she cries out, and he increases his rhythm, moving faster, his brain short circuiting as she begins to move with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, her tight body doing things to him that he hasn't ever experienced before.

He knows he can't last much longer as he feels that tightening in his gut, and he bends down, his teeth finding purchase in that soft, delicate curve of her neck and shoulder as he growls and comes buried inside of her. He manages to catch himself before collapsing on top of her, and he rolls to the side, a panting, sweaty, spent mess as he pulls her possessively against him. He doesn't have long to bask in the afterglow as the bell over the door jingles. He quickly grabs her kimono and covers the both of them with it as best he can. He's surprised as he looks up and his gaze meets Akira's.

He draws Yuki closer to him and he can hear the sound of the lock being turned in the door. "Next time remember the lock, Soujiro," Akira says coolly, and Soujiro stiffens as he feels Yuki cower against him and slowly peer over the top of her kimono.

He can feel the heat of her body against him as she flushes in embarrassment. He kisses her forehead and she looks at him. He smiles at her, and then says, "It's okay Yuki-chan."

He reaches for his pants, quickly slips them on beneath the kimono spread over both of them, and once he's covered he pats her head and then tells her to go in the back and change. She gives a silent nod and nearly runs for the back. Soujiro notices the evidence of their activities and her lost virginity on the floor. He also notices Akira's gaze as well. He tosses the used condom in the trash by the end of the counter, picks up his ruined shirt and pulls it on, and then he reaches for the rag that Yuki had been wiping the counter down with earlier. He kneels down on the floor and cleans up the mess.

He then looks up at his best friend, unsure of what to say.

"She wasn't as experienced as she pretended to be, was she? She's still the Yuki-chan we know," Akira says softly, and Soujiro nods in affirmation as he gets to his feet.

He doesn't expect Akira's fist to come flying out of nowhere, and as he lands sprawled on the floor he looks up at his friend, struggling to remain calm as he awaits an explanation.

Akira takes in a sharp breath and says, "You can be a real bastard Soujiro, but don't mess this up. If you do I'll be waiting."

Soujiro gives a nod to his friend, and as Yuki steps out from the back in her regular clothes he swears that he will never give his best friend the opportunity to take what he's already claimed.

----------

Tsukasa has always been accused of being the dense one of the group, but to be honest he's a lot more observant than they give him credit for and he has a bull shit meter that can even see through the best of Soujiro's lines and excuses. So as he sits down at one of the tables in the grand ballroom of the Mimisaka home with Makino by his side with several plates of food before her, and he looks across the crowded ballroom to see Akira at the bar holding a snifter with amber liquid inside, he knows something is going on. Akira is usually all smiles, pleasant, and mingling with his guests. Akira also never broods.

Tsukasa looks across the table and meets Rui's steady gaze. Rui, now there's someone who knows all about brooding and being one hell of a moody bastard, especially when he hasn't managed to sleep away at least two thirds of the day. He's also quick to notice when Rui's attention shifts and there is a sound of silence next to him. He turns to look at Makino, and he thinks that maybe the world is coming to an end as she's stopped eating, a finger sandwich half way to her mouth, and her mouth wide open in shock as she gapes at the entrance of the Mimisaka ballroom.

He follows her gaze, because this whole end of the world thing might be kind of interesting, and then it's his turn to gape. He sees Soujiro dressed up in a tux, no surprise there, but Soujiro has brought a date. Tsukasa shakes his head and can do little more than stare as he realizes that the ravishing creature in the navy blue silk evening gown on Soujiro's arm is Makino's best friend, that Yuki girl. The pair seems very close and Soujiro's arm around the girl's waist is very possessive.

He watches as Soujiro leans down to whisper something in the girl's ear and then she's laughing, a rich and warm laugh and swatting him playfully on the arm. A moment later Tsukasa is dragged from his vision of the world coming to an end, only to see a very sulky Akira take a seat between him and Rui.

Something is definitely up with Akira.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on before I witness the four elephant men of the eclipse arriving next?" Tsukasa demands.

Akira sighs, unable to bring himself to correct Tsukasa, and then his eyes narrow on Rui, and Tsukasa follows that gaze. Rui doesn't appear phased in the least, he seems better prepared for the situation and he does have a certain interest in watching Soujiro and Yuki-chan.

"So it was you," Akira says, hostility evident in his deadly, quiet tone, and then he shifts his attention back to Tsukasa to answer his question, a shudder running through his body like he's trying to forget something profoundly disturbing as he continues, "And you guys always accused me of being the meddler."

Tsukasa then watches as Akira gets to his feet, crosses the ballroom and slips out of the door, and he wonders just what in the hell he's missed. Oh well, at least he's found the secret to shutting up his little weed. A little end of the world scenario seems to work wonders.

End.

----------

This story was written for a friend of mine, the lovely Koko-kun, for his birthday (yeah he totally loves Hana Yori Dango and has encouraged me a great deal in writing any and all things related to Soujiro...). While I'm a little late posting this as I wanted to post it on his birthday (thank you Jesse, you suck with deadlines on the beta-ing lil sis), he still got it on his birthday because I emailed it to him. So hope you guys enjoyed this as much as he did!

-Lissa & Cassie


End file.
